


Kiss the Kryptonian.

by EmiLynn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a wise lesbian, Comfort, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kara is selfless, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is good, One Shot, Realization, Sam is a smartass, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiLynn/pseuds/EmiLynn
Summary: Lena needs something to attract people to a fundraiser for cancer research. She enlists Sam's help to come up with an idea. Kara/Supergirl saves the day. what will happen when Lena realizes just how much Kara means to her? Will they finally tell each other how they feel or will someone else beat Lena to the punch?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 232





	Kiss the Kryptonian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys i had read this really good fanfic by lostariels called "My love started as just a snowflake, now it's just an avalanche of love" last night before bed it is an amazing story and i give so many kudos to the author. Anyway after reading that story i began to have my own ideas pop up i have no idea how but that story made me think and this is the idea i came up with. i hope you all enjoy and please comments and Kudos are always welcome enjoy!!!

Kara and Lena had a falling out thanks to Kara revealing her alter ego, Lena was upset hurt and even a little angry she pretended to forgive Kara but couldn’t emotionally get over the hurt of such a betrayal. Lena is stressed on top of everything that had happened with Lex, she must host a charity fundraiser for kids with cancer. Lena manages to come up with the perfect theme along with a devious Idea to reel Kara in along. The idea came after having a long conversation with Sam, the only person Lena really trusts now.

Lena’s penthouse Late Thursday night.

“So, what happened between you and Kara I thought you guys were practically dating?” Sam asked with a raised brow as she lounged on Lena’s couch a glass of red wine in her hand. Lena scoffed and shook her head as she came to sit in the chair next to the couch.

“What. It was never like that.” Lena says her voice a higher pitch than normal. Sam smiled and shook her head.

“Lena, I swear you cannot lie to me about simple attraction. Look I remember things from being Reign I know why you take her so called betrayal to heart but seriously get a grip you have always gotten moony and flustered around Kara and Supergirl honestly I’m surprised you didn’t ever figure it out yourself. They do say love is blind. I just never thought you would be blind to a pair of glasses and a ponytail.” Sam chuckles as Lena gapes.

After a long pause Lena finally pulls herself from her thoughts.

“I-I don’t know what to say. Kara and I have been friends for a long time, but I swear I’ve never thought about her that way.” Lena denies obviously oblivious to how ridiculous she sounds. She still holds her ground on her statement and when Sam points out multiple examples she finally sighs.

“Fine, if you don’t like her or have any sort of attraction to her or her super alter ego. I have an idea for your charity fundraiser.” Sam says with a smirk as she sits up and places her glass on the coffee table. Lena keeps her attention glued to Sam raising a brow in interest at her friend’s idea. 

“I think you should auction off a kiss with Supergirl. You know how many men and women would love to kiss the kryptonian goddess? Almost everyone who has ever been saved by her or has seen her saving the day. Most of National city would throw money for the chance. I think you should talk to her see if she would do it…... for the sick kids of course. Who knows maybe I’ll even throw some money around I mean she is spectacularly attractive.” Sam says with a sly smile as she watches the gears spin in Lena’s mind. 

Lena ponders the idea for a moment before coming to a consensus.

“Alright, Deal I will have a meeting with her tomorrow to see if she would be willing to put herself through such a silly task. I mean ill just play up the fact its for the children. She wouldn’t be able to resist that would she?” Lena says thoughtfully asking no one and just voicing her plan into existence. Sam nods and smiles.

“Of course, I’m sure she will be more than willing to help. Although as the host of the Fundraiser you yourself will have to donate it seems only fair.” Sam says with an impish grin as Lena rolls her eyes and waves her off. “Fine but I promise you it will mean nothing to me if someone else out bids me.” Lena says with a shake of her head. 

The next day lunch time.

Lena had texted the night before, after Sam had left to arrange having lunch with the blonde. 

Kara was eager to have lunch with Lena her thoughts a bit jumbled as she was sure Lena was still slightly angry with her. Kara agreed to the lunch none the less excited to be seeing Lena for the first time in weeks. She was smiling brightly as she entered Lena’s office a bag of Big Belly Burger in hand.  
Lena heard the door open and smiled when Kara walked in.

“Kara. Thank you for coming, ooh Big Belly Burger it’s still my favorite. Come Let’s sit down and eat I have a proposition for you, and I think you will be more than willing to help.” Lena said as she stood from her desk and made her way to the couch Kara following behind. They take a seat Kara unloading the food placing it on the table in front of them she then turns her full attention to Lena a smile on her face.

“Alright let’s hear it.” Kara says cheerfully as she shoves a fry into her mouth. Lena smiles and swallow’s the bite of burger she had taken a moment ago. Lena wipes at her mouth with a napkin and nods.

“Okay, I have this charity fundraiser coming up and I’m not certain I will be able to make a difference with the current population I mingle with. You know the big wigs it takes a lot to loosen their wallets and make them feel like they have a heart.” Lena starts heavy making sure the point is getting across. Kara nods her attention fully on Lena.

“And how exactly do you need the help of a CatCo. Reporter?” Kara asks with a furrowed brow. Lena chuckles and shakes her head.

“Ahh you see I don’t need Kara the reporters help I need Kara the superheroes help…. That is if your willing to listen to how exactly.” Lena says with a slight pause. Kara simply nods.

“Of course, I’ll listen first then tell you if I'll be able to help.” Kara says sincerely her thoughts a little hesitant for what request Lena could possibly have for her.

“Good I plan on auctioning off a kiss from Supergirl to the highest bidder. You see the donations are going to child cancer research and I thought if maybe there was a little something worth a reward. It would help raise more money. So, will you please come and help out the kids and give a kiss to the highest bidder?” Lena asks skeptically as Kara bursts into a loud laughter grabbing her abdomen.

“I-I’ll. D-do. It.” Kara answers between laughs as she slowly tries to catch her breath. Lena was a bit speechless as she had not expected Kara to react in such a way. Relief flooded her system.

“Y-you will?” Lena asks once Kara had relaxed.

“Of course, It’s just a kiss nothing more and who even said I had to kiss them on the mouth. Besides the kids deserve whatever money we can make. And here I was thinking your request was going to be to break into some top-secret government facility. Boy I am glad I was sooooo wrong.” Kara says as she leans back. Lena gives a slightly fake laugh as she could have thought of at least a million other requests she could come up with, much worse than breaking into a government facility. Well that was ones she couldn’t already hack into if she wanted. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch with everyday chatter nothing too interesting just tid bits of their day here and there. They parted with a hug along with Lena giving Kara the information for the Fundraiser. 

Kara’s apartment later that night.

Alex had came over for a sister night and Kara had yet to tell her about Lena’s request. Kara had been acting slightly off ever since Alex walked through the door it had gotten to the point Alex was beginning to worry.

“Kar what’s wrong you seem off?” Alex asks softly as Kara bounces her leg as she sat on the bar stool next to her sister. Kara takes a deep breath and fidgets with her fingers her head down, face hidden by a curtain of blonde hair blocking Alex’s view of her worried face.

Letting out her breath and reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear she sighs looking at Alex.

“Lena asked me to help her with her fundraiser…... as Supergirl.” Kara begins slowly. Alex’s eyes go wide as her sister speaks.

“What? Like she asked you personally for Supergirl related help?” Alex shouts. Kara flinches at her sisters high pitched voice her obvious worry and surprise clearly audible.

“Y-yeah but you haven’t even heard the reason and the cause they are raising money for, or why i'm so anxious and slightly worried.” Kara says as she bites her inner cheek. Alex crosses her arms and gives Kara a serious look.

“Well tell me before I have a coronary.” Alex says impatiently. Kara gives a half smile her thoughts racing. “Why did I agree to kiss a complete stranger when I can’t even tell the one person in the world, I love her?” Kara thinks to herself her stomach dropping a bit at the thought.

“Lena is doing this fundraiser to raise funds for child cancer research. She has asked me to help widen her audience and donation base by…... auctioning off a kiss to the highest bidder as… Supergirl.” Kara says cringing lightly as Alex begins laughing hysterically. Alex gasps for breath between laughs as she pounds the table with her hands. After a long while of this Kara finally steps in.

“Alex it's not funny it's for a good cause come on.” Kara whines as she begs Alex to be serious. Alex stops her laughter and gives Kara her attention a smile still plastered on her face as the thought of Supergirl being worried about kissing some one to save kids made her laugh internally. The girl of steel worried about a random kiss. My how the greats have strange weaknesses.

“K-Kar you will be fine like you said it's for the kids. Are you worried about kissing a stranger?” Alex asks slightly more serious than a moment ago. Kara bites her lip and blushes in embarrassment as she nods. Alex can clearly see the inner turmoil, so she takes pity on her sister and grasps her hand in comfort. 

“I-it’s not so m-much the kissing part that’s bugging me. It’s more the stranger part. I mean there's only one person in all this world I would give anything for and doing this may just ruin it for good.” Kara says seriously as her face falls. Alex takes a little while to think about Kara’s words before she perks her head up.

“Kara it will be okay I promise. Whoever (Lena) you are thinking about I’m sure will understand it’s for the children. How could a person be mad about that?” Alex asks. Kara takes a moment before a smile splits her lips and a long breath is puffed out.

“Th-thank you. I never really thought about it that way. Thank you for helping me. I feel much better now…... is there any other advice you have for me?” Kara asks softly as she fiddles with her glasses. Alex smiles as she takes a sip of her beer setting the bottle down a moment later.

“Of course, whoever your thinking about is lucky to have someone like you in their life. Don’t hesitate and don’t waste the time you have on what if’s live in the now, carpe diem Kara don’t regret anything. Do what makes you happy who knows it may just be what you need.” Alex says thoughtfully as she thinks about the fall out from Lena and Kara’s argument a while back. Kara gets up and pulls Alex into a hug and they go about their sister night without another word about the fundraiser.

Later that week Fundraiser night.

Kara is jittery as she whips off her glasses and watches as her suit materializes.

“Still so cool.” Kara whispers to herself. She looks her hair and make up over in the mirror before she sighs and nods.

“Okay let’s do this.” 

Lena spent most of the day surrounded by prep people as the host she needed to look ethereal almost as if she was herself not of this world. After a long and grueling day of being prodded by so many people she was ready and dressed in a stunning dark green off the shoulder backless dress that hung with a generously open swoop front for a good amount of cleavage. She had her hair half up pinned on the side with a dark red flower. The rest of her hair loosely curled and falling down her shoulders. She had dark red lipstick and killer five-inch heels that made her butt pop and her calves’ strain with muscle. She looked at herself in the mirror the finished product even surprising herself. With a contented sigh she went off to collect Sam from her office.

Sam was dressed in a long red floor length dress that hugged her curves perfectly she had on a darker eye shadow and a lighter color red for lipstick her dress was split down the front for open concept showing off lots of cleavage and part of her torso. The straps were pinned up with small golden rose clasps. Lena was speechless when she took Sam in whistling slow as she checked her friend out.

Sam grinned at Lena and gave a showy curtsy.

“Why thank you. you don’t look too bad yourself.” Sam says as she reaches a hand up to pat Lena on the shoulder grinning wider. “What’s this! The ice queen is warm I hadn’t even thought it possible!” Sam exclaims as Lena rolls her eyes and bats Sam’s hand away.

“Oh, hardy har har. And here I was ready to complement you. you just had to go and ruin the moment.” Lena says sarcastically as she makes her way to Sam’s desk to pull up an evening roster for guests. She gives it a once over before turning back to Sam.

“Ready to go?” Lena asks softly. Sam smiles and nods grabbing her clutch purse and waiting for Lena to exit so she could follow.

They arrive at the Art museum about twenty minutes later. The place is packed, and Lena feels her nerves prick up slightly at the sight of a full establishment. Sam nudges her arm to gain her attention as they walk in.

“Are you going to be okay?” Sam asks under her breath, so Lena is the only one who hears her. They get cornered by some paparazzi as they are asked to pose for pictures. They take a few photos and begin heading the rest of the way inside. 

“Ill be fine you know me just not fond of huge gatherings.” Lena says nonchalantly as they are finally ushered through the doors. 

The night starts off slowly as they auction off pieces of art done by local artist for this very night. They have a short break in between each round of bidding to allow people to mingle and dance. They had waiters and an open bar to allow for staff customer conversation. Lena was surprised everything had been going so well and they hadn’t even gotten to the main piece of the night. 

Lena along with Sam and a few other pharmaceutical and tech reps gave presentations on the causes for certain cancers in children and even adults. They had many theories on how to cure or slow down the progression of certain cancers. They made their points on why they were raising money for such an honorable cause. When Lena presented her own speech and statistics, she ended her speech with a heavy but true statement.

“Children are the geniuses of the future they need all the help they can get to thrive and survive it is a super cause with a Superhero to back it up.” Lena said as Kara flew down from above, she landed right next to Lena and shook her hand stepping around to stand in front of the mic. The room fell silent as the hero tapped the mic softly taking a deep breath.

“I am here to show my support for such a noble cause as this, I am honored to be helping the children of earth by supporting each and every institution behind helping to find cures to the very things that threaten their lives. I can save anyone from physical harm, but I cannot save them from cancer. I have hope and confidence in everyone here to step up and be the hero I cannot in this situation. You are all hero’s in your own rite as you take up the mantle and donate to the cause of eradicating cancer for this generation and every generation that follows. If they thrive, we thrive.” Kara says with a show stopping bow that humbles even the most highly held person in the room, after a short pause she swallows and steps aside to allow Lena to take the mic once more. Lena smiles gratefully at the blonde a twinkle in her eye.

“You may all wondering why the girl of steel is here tonight and I will get to that in a moment but for now I have a few thankful words for her and everyone here.” Lena says as she wills her voice to stay strong and confident. After the applause dies down, she smiles and speaks again.

“I would like to thank Supergirl for taking off a night to be here and help raise awareness for cancer. I would also like to thank each and everyone here for being generous and donating for a great cause. As we close out tonight, I would like to present one more bidding opportunity for you. Supergirl our great, beautiful and kindhearted hero has placed a kiss from herself to the highest bidder. She is amazing, and I appreciate everything she is doing for this cause. I only hope you all open your hearts and take this opportunity to kiss the Kryptonian.” Lena says as she makes a show of backing away with her hands extended to show Kara to the room. Kara chuckles shyly and smiles. Lena hands the microphone off to the event announcer of the night and finds her way to Sam her face red from embarrassment as she takes her seat and gulps down some wine. Sam smiles and raises a brow at her.

“You really are selling it tonight aren’t you.” Sam says with raised brow as the announcer began to speak. Lena’s heart thudded in her chest. She ignored Sam’s comment and turned her attention to the beginning of the auctioning process.

“Wow give it up for Lena Luthor and her amazing words.” The announcer said as the room erupted in applause. 

“Alright, what do you all say to getting this show on the road. Now if you would Supergirl what amount would you like to start the bidding on?” The announcer asked the kryptonian. Kara blushed and smiled awkwardly as she reached up and scratched the back of her neck.

“Uhmmm how about a thousand to start off. As I’m sure many of the people can afford such a price or more remember this is for the children so please do not be shy.” Kara said as she let her hands find her hips in her superhero pose. The crowd roared the announcer raised a hand to quite the commotion a huge smile on his face.

“You heard the woman one thousand.”

“Fifteen!” A man in the back shouted.

“Twenty-five!” A woman upped.

Sam watched on only to glance at Lena when the number was fifty thousand. She saw Lena’s chest rise at an increased rate an obvious sign of worry. With a smirk Sam nudged Lena.

“Why don’t we make this interesting. I'll single handedly take you on.” Sam said with a teasing tone as she stood and shouted, “One million!” at the top of her lungs. The crowd went silent the announcer took a moment before starting his routine.

“My my my one million. Going once… twice…”

“One hundred and fifty million!” a male voice rang Lena’s jaw tightened as she recognized the voice that boomed out. Lena scoffed her heart rate spiking as the announcer began counting down once again. 

“Going once.” 

Lena gulped her heart threatening to break from the cage of her chest. She couldn’t Let Kara kiss Maxwell Lord he was a cocky asshole who did nothing but objectified women and had shady bossiness practices. Sam’s eyes went big as she began to worry for Lena, she could do nothing to stop it at this point.

“Going twice….”

Lena found herself standing her body moving of it's own accord as she came to stand at Sam’s side, she raised her hand her heart beating widely. Sam’s eyes were wide as Lena began to speak.

“Goin-“

“One Billion dollars!” Lena’s voice rang out. The room went dead silent. So silent you could hear a pin drop. Kara’s heart rate skyrocketed as she heard Lena’s bid. The announcers mouth fell open gaping as he tried to pull himself together. Kara took a deep breath closing her eyes in hopes no one else would answer. 

“O-one billion dollars!” The announcer repeated stammering slightly as he wiped at his sweat drenched brow.

“Going once.” The room was still, no one dared speak. Lena held her breath it was now or never, she hoped the never part would never come. It was her chance to accept Sam was right Lena did find attraction to the kryptonian. She was in denial before but as the bidding had started earlier, she couldn’t help but feel jealousy and worry over her best- no the love of her life.

“Going twice!” 

Kara was stuck in a room full of people she did not know. She knew maybe a handful and most of them had been either people she didn’t really like or people she already called friends. She had gone into this night preparing for the worst. Surprisingly she never prepared for the best-case scenario. Lena had bid on her giving her hope of finally getting to show the woman how much she cared and loved her. The minutes felt like hours but finally the announcer spoke.

“One billion from Miss Luthor come up and Claim your kiss from the girl of steel!” 

Both Kara and Lena exhaled the breath they had been holding as Lena blushed and began to slowly move. Sam whispered to her as she left the table.

“See I knew I was right you do like her.” Sam said softly as she wiggled her eyebrows. Lena swatted at her only to still for a moment her face going soft and a genuine smile breaking her lips.

“No Sam I love her.” Lena said seriously as she left her awestruck friend behind and made her way to the stage. Kara was blushing hard she swallowed hard when Lena started to ascend the stairs. The world and crowd seemed to fade to black as Lena glowed under the stage lights.

Kara’s body froze in spot as Lena made her way closer to her. Lena extended a hand and Kara took it they pulled each other close their foreheads resting against one another’s.  
Kara took a shaky breath as she ran her tongue over her lips. Lena closed her eyes steeling herself for three reasons.

One she was about to out herself to the entire world. Two she was about to kiss her best friend and woman she loved in front of everyone. Three she knew there would be no going back. She pulled Kara’s hands up to her chest as she leaned in ever so slightly.

Kara did the same feeling Lena’s heartbeat from their shared grip. She closed the gap and finally felt Lena’s soft lips against her own. The crowd cheered as they took in the sight hooting and hollering as the hero’s kiss had been finally claimed. Lena enjoyed the kiss but ended it shortly pulling back watching as Kara chased her lips. The crowd roared and applause could most likely be heard from three cities away. Lena stepped to the side Kara’s hand in her own as she faced the crowd not caring one bit for any repercussions of this moment.

Later that night.

After Lena had departed the fundraiser to her penthouse to shower and change. Kara had knocked on the window, she was hiding something behind her back. Lena smiled as she opened the balcony window allowing the blonde to step in. Lena had changed into some sweats her make up washed away. Kara smiled bashfully as she bowed her head. Lena smiled at the shy hero her lips still tingling from their kiss earlier in the evening.

“Kara… what a surprise. I’m glad you’re here.” Lena said softly as she stood a few feet away. Kara blushed and reached up to rub the back of her neck.

“I-I’m glad to be here. Th-there’s something I would like to talk to you about.” Kara stuttered nervously. Lena smiled as she made her way to her couch.

Kara move into the room shuffling shyly as she came to stand in front of a sitting Lena. She pulled her hand from behind her back revealing brilliant red roses holding them out for Lena to take. Lena blushed and took the flowers setting them on the table next to her. 

“I-I uh th-thank you for tonight.” Kara said simply as she began to pace nervously in her spot. Lena watched the hero after nodding and humming at her in agreement.

“I s-stopped by just to say thank you for saving me and d-donating so much to an honorable cause. I don’t know how I would have survived if it had been anyone else. You always surprise me Lena Luthor and its never in a bad away always in a good one. I-I’ve been so grateful to have you in my life an-and I would not trade you for the entire world.” Kara rambled nervously as she continued pacing. Lena smiled standing and coming closer to the nervous Kryptonian reaching out to stop her pacing and to pull the blonde focus to her.

“Kara it’s okay you don’t need to thank me. To be honest I’m surprised tonight went as well as it did. You have not only saved countless lives with your selfless offer, but you helped me realize something tonight.” Lena said as her green eyes stared into Kara’s own deep blue ones. Kara’s heart spiked as Lena spoke. Kara’s interest at Lena’s words peaked ad the raven-haired woman grasped her biceps. Kara felt Lena’s touch like fire their contact sending warmth throughout her body starting at the contact and spreading up her arms, down her chest to her heart. Kara couldn’t keep her curiosity at bay.

“Wh-what did I help you realize?” Kara asked her voice barely above a whisper. Lena smiled as she ran her hands up Kara’s arms to wrap around the Kryptonian's strong shoulders to link her fingers behind Kara’s neck as she stepped closer to Kara.

Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes.

“You helped me realize. I never hated you for lying about who you were. Actually, tonight made me realize our friendship was never a thing to even exist in the first place.” Lena said her voice still soft. Kara’s heart dropped to her stomach as she took in Lena’s words. She frowned slightly as Lena lifted her gaze to meet hers once more. Kara’s eyes we full of sadness at Lena’s word and Lena saw how broken her heart was. 

“I-I’m s-” Kara began when Lena shook her head.

“I don’t think you understand Kara. Our friendship was never really something to exist because we were way past it. I fell for you the moment I met you and tonight made me realize just how dumb I had been. We’ve been through entirely too much to only move forward as friends. Kara, I love you and I’m sorry for not seeing it sooner.” Lena admitted watching as Kara’s entire expression changed from dreary to hopeful and happy. Kara was shocked but happy her body relaxed, and she giggled internally.

“Lena Luthor, I love you too I always have. I was so scared of loosing you. but the truth is I was more scared to be rejected by you. I pinned for you in solitude for many years and I am finally able to say screw the risk of what if’s and start living for myself now here in the present. Carpe diem as my sister says.” Kara admits as she smiles so brightly her eyes crinkle. Lena chuckles lightly as she cocks her head to the side.

“Your sister is a very smart woman. Seize the day Kara and kiss me for real.” Lena husks out as Kara does what Lena suggests. They kiss desperately as if it was the first time, they had felt alive in their entire lives.

**Author's Note:**

> please go read "My love started as just a snowflake, now it's just an avalanche of love" by lostariels and give them love.


End file.
